


hooded hidden high five

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of a cloaked hidden loki doing un-loki things.</p><p>Just wanna imagine loki hooded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hooded hidden high five

Feeling overwhelm by his studies 16 year old Loki push the grimoire in the middle of the table and squint at the window to check what time it is. 

"Time for a garden walk" he decided as he grab his black cloak hoody in the other chair. The full moon is clear that night.

So hooded like a monastery monk loki stroll aimlessly ouside but when he hear grunts coming from the practice yard he decided to check it out. After all who could be practicing this late at night??

Loki's face soften when he catch his brother thor furiously practicing throwing daggers. Thor was too proud to asked for anyone's help and he practice weaponry that he doesnt understand late at night. 

"May i suggest sire that you lift your elbow a bit?" Loki use his silver tongue to sound old and servitude. He cast a small spell too

"My thanks!" Thor replied too focus to even look at whoever suggest such thing to him. In.the.midde.of.the.night

Loki nod a bit when thor follow his advise and he move on.

The next day...  
Loki still win in the knife throwing category. And yet the warriors three continued to flock at thor, more impress with his improvement at knife throwing as if overnight!!!

\------  
Bucky was stirring at his cup of joe idly. He had hogged the ventilation shaft by himself since the avengers were on a mission. He was bored. He was so desperate he even considered looking for loki and begged for a mission.

Suddenly he freeze.

Loki didnt see him. Loki was trying to straighten his black cloak to his liking. satisfied he pull up the hood which covers all of his head.

Bucky immediately dismiss following loki incognito. And so he jump down from his perch causing loki to squel like a girl. "Can i come?"

Loki's eyes look greener underneath the hood. He motion for bucky to come closer. He tsked and transform bucky clothes into like his. 

"Im going to grab your wrist Barnes," loki said as he telegraph each action. Bucky was impress that loki seemed to understand bucky barnes' situation about being touch and such. Thor who was more impulsive thn the rest of the avengers combine had learned to avoid hugging barnes after he had his fingers broken several times anddd by being chase by loki with a ruler if he comes within hugging distance at bucky.

"Heimdall!" Loki shouted as soon as they teleported at the landing cite.

Bucky watch an hour later as the hooded loki became a story teller to a group of kids in the castle. Bucky realize loki cherish this moment where he is nobody except just a storyteller with a flair of magic that aides the story telling.

An idea hit bucky.

Several days later...  
Loki got a gig in having a storytelling day at the VA office.

"Whered you get him barnes?!" Sam wilson asked bucky who is disguise in a baseball cap and a hoodie to hide his arms. The two were leaning at the door watching the veterans being amaze by the storytelling about courage and war.  
Sam was impress at the storyteller's flair. 

Bucky shrugged. Glad that he could get away with a shrug if he couple it with a thousand yard winter soldier stare.

A few days later...  
Sam had an inkling who the mysterious storyteller when he got invited into dinner by the avengers.

Thor was telling a story "and do u know what happens next?"

Sam absentmindedly finish it for him.

Thor throw sam a confused "how did you know?"look. As far as thor remember he havent shared this story yet at all.

Sam glance at Loki who is holding his head with the palm of his hand while stirring his cup of tea. Loki looked bored and disinterested.

Sam shrugged.  
\----------------


	2. hooded

Hooded

Thor who was discussing things with jane on the telephone motion Loki to come over and seat beside him in the couch. Normally Loki will throw him a look of disgust but thor was pretty confident he can get away with this this time

Loki huffed but nevertheless he oblige his brother and flung himself towards his brother. He playfully bite thor's head before he snuggle at thor's side.

"Can i get you some glass of water brother?" His voice deep inside the monk robe he had been favoring two days now is as sweet and as pure as an angel's kiss.

The rest of the avengers gape at loki's odd behaviour. But decided not to question or tease loki about it Especially because of an incident yesterday when Thor wrecked tony's car when tony teased loki's getup that send loki uncharacteristically crying to his room.  
Bucky who was normally comatose even help Thor by holding tony prison with his metal arm as thor wrecked his car.

Thor give Loki a thumb up sign. Loki practically raced towards the kitchen and cause skidmarks on the floor.  
\--------------------  
"Look at me im freaking out." Bruce declare as the vengers huddle inside tony's bathroom to have an impromptou meeting. He sounded bored 

Clint decided not to argue at bruce. Heck bruce might have absorb calming teas and yoga so much he now only have 2 modes- calm and angry.

Tony toast wine in bruce direction in agreement. "So guys should we worry about loki? Is this a new game or angle he got before he go insane and do world conquering again?!!"

Natasha who found a rubber duck started playing with it for some reason. " i dont feel bad vibes coming from him tony. Judging from thor's behavior i feel thor have found peace or something close to it."

Natasha scowl at tony. "And for god's sake tony why did you decide to bathe at this time?!"

Tony wink at the red face captain america. Half naked he cupped his head with both hands. The other half is fortunately hidden by lots and lots of bubbles. "I honestly dont know nat."

Clint offer thoughtfully. "We could ask loki.he might be feeling sick."

Captain america made his decision. "Lets just leave him alone for now guys. That cowl tells me he would like some space"

Unfortunately...  
"Duty calls" capt announce when jarvis told them that theres a code red goin on. He toss his napkin and grab his cowl at the table.

Tony just continue to sip his coffee totally ignoring the captain. Clint was practically hopping towards their weapon cabinet eager to try his new arrows.

Bucky and loki who are sitting at their own seperate "villains only" table look up alert. (I picture them on a children size round table and chairs hahaha)Bucky scowl at captain america, his eyes daring captain america to go on without him. Loki still deep inside his scowl look from captain america to bucky and captain america again.

"I believe Cap that theres two more room in your team. Can we come?" Loki asked politely.

"And We could just stay in the quinjet." He added in a small voice when natasha glare at him.  
\--------  
Later.

"Huh? Thats new" bruce remark when he look up fron aiding a wounded citizen on the pavement and catch Loki chanting -actually chanting - and waving his sceptre around like its a conductor's baton or something. The other weird part is the guy's actually floating on air.

Clint was secretly glad loki and bucky came. Bucky help kill the flying mosquitoes thingy the size of knapsacks if those mosquitoes thingy are within radius of capt. Clint decided to ignore the fact that if he is in trouble both loki and bucky will help him after thor and steve. Actually come to think of it, loki is not as devoted to protecting thor's ass exlusively today, the guy seemed to help all of the avengers. 

"Huh?!" Clint watched as Loki aim a deadly firebolt to a mosquito that is at natasha's tail.

"Oh norns!" Thor was dismayed when the mother of all mosquitoes who are in the ground decided to take flight.

What it means is that two of the strongest avengers- meaning captain america and himself cant do shit if the monster is on air while they are grounded.

"Any ideas?" Captain america asked his friends.

"I do," loki pipe in. How he manage to breach their communication channel without a communication device didnt surprise them anymore.

Bucky who was lying in the ground somewhere on top of a building eyeing sniper's scope found himself surrounded by a green cloud and floating towards loki. He sigh.

"Whatsit?!" He barked in russian to his ..friend? Handler?new bff? He crossed his arms. Unimpressed to be floating on air.

Loki sigh. He aim his weapon at bucky and cast a spell in latin. Soon theres a magnificent black wing sprouting at bucky's back.(see deviantart) loki also seemed to sprout white wings with glitters and bells(because of course)

Captain america sprouted blue wings. Natasha red wings. Bruce for some reason was given a set of wings as well colored green. Clint's purple. Thor had wings sprouting everwhere from the top of his helm to his booted feet (clearly he is loki's favorite) thor was resigned to have flapping ear wings as part of the set.   
"Charge!" Loki yelled as he fly towards the mosquito.

Bucky was in charge of babysitting duty it seemed like as he followed loki with a sqwak of fury at loki's thoughtless charge.

Later..

The team surrounded loki after they defeated the monster. Loki casually remove his cowl, and the magic tied to   
The robe disappear completely. They all gasp except bucky and thor that is. Turns out the loki in front of them is not the same loki they had expected.

"Did i do good?" He pipe in his 8 years old voice as he smile at his big brother with a shit eating grin.his outfit is similar to the comic version of kid loki. He had lost a tooth recently and tony thinks the kid is actually adorable.

Thor laugh his booming thunderous laugh as he lift loki and give him a twirl. "Of course brother!"

Natasha cant resist as she grab the kid next and press her check next to the kid. "Youre so adorable! I adore you," she gushed in russian.

"What u need is a severe spanking" bucky growled out his two cents.

A day later...  
"Can we just keep the kid thor?" Tony whine as he clutched kid loki to his chest. They were all in the quinjet landing area waiting for a portal to come up.

Thor just shake his head with a small smile. 

The portal come up and..  
Loki- their loki came out striding ..his walk tell them he is pissed. He is still in his asgardian armor. A younger version of thor was timidly following his trail.

Loki easily pry his baby version from tony's clutch and drop kick the small kid towards the younger thor.

"I need a drink!" Loki moaned as he passes by the avengers.

"Brother" thor word stop him.

Loki shoulder sagged as he turn and approach his brother. "This is only once you understand?" He growl at his brother before he remove his helmet and gently headbutt his forehead at thor's.

"Welcome back" thor said softly as he grab loki's neck.

Loki tried not to smile. He lost. His smile that moment win handsdown versus kid loki's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any question should ve asked in tumblr. Speak to me slowly in english. No elvish klingons language is allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was wearing his hood again. He wants to be alone but he didn't like to stay cooped in the bedroom. He decided to move into a different room if the room he was in is suddenly occupied with somebody else or he could stay put as long as no one is bothering him.

He was for some compulsive reason was examining the glass figure natasha probably owns in one shelf of the room he was in. He was holding one to see it from a different angle.

"Oh hey Loki. " bruce greeted when he caught the villain. "Can you help me-"

"Not on your l--" loki cut in, his voice like a knife which melted when someone raise his cowl and hide his face.

Loki looked up from his cowl to find tony smiling at him. Tony.smiling.with.dimples. (guy musy be truly desperate to force a smile like that, that u know a dimple just magically appear)  
"Fine." He huffed as he stare at banner.

Later ..  
Tony idly watch as bruce banner giddily explain to loki about each glass figurine and what city he bought it from. Loki's voice was also friendly as he asked question and awed and aah at the figurines. Bruce had need help putting the figurines by the shelf.  
\--------

Loki's head was bare again as he this time wander to the kitchen hoping to grab something to eat. He caught steve and thor agitated as they try to turn on the microwave. He smirked as he decided to let them starved. He was passing by thor which turns out to be a mistake. Thor casually raised his hood again to cover his face.   
Loki scowl. "Seat down boys." He order with a sigh. He casually twirl a knife on his fingers before he grab some onions and such.  
Thor sit down so fast capt heard a sonic boom. Captain found himself curious as thor proceeded to salivate much. He had misgivings if loki can cook very well considering thor practically eat anything that was serve to him as long as its on a plate.  
\-------  
That night...  
Loki decided he could escape interaction if he went outside on the friggin rain. He casually spell his robe to be waterproof and he trudge into the landing pad. To his surprise he caught bucky seating casually near the edge of the building, all wet and was sipping a beer.

"What an emo!" Loki was amused. He approach the guy wanting to tease him but it turns into an alarm instead when he hear the guy sobbing.

Loki was flabbergasted. "Hey hey.." He squeak as he scrmble to seat beside the guy. "Whats wrong?" He asked him.

Bucky turn to look at him with masscara running down his cheeks. Loki had to swallow a laugh and to remind himself sternly to call the black river of ink as "warpaint" instead of makeup" he doesnt want a repeat of the last time he made that mistake and he and bucky have a quarrel. "Your warpaint is running." Loki said softly.

Bucky's mouth wobbled as he tried to rub the makeup off in a somewhat girly manner but you know more manly. (Loki's ocd was tingling. He just snapped and began rubbing bucky's face with a hanky furiously) Anyway he sniffed again.he tried to look at the hooded loki but failed. "I just..." Bucky was still off with the social etiquette of the '15s about spilling secrets to just everyone and it must be the winter soldier conditioning thingie "i just miss the cold of cryosleep."

Loki blink slowly. He realize how cold he was come to think of it. He could see the shame of admitting something like this too. He pat bucky's arm.

"Its okey barnes," he said and in a muttering voice " though ure kinda freaking me out with wishing for cryosleep. Youre weird. Why am i surrounded by weird people?"

Bucky barnes have superhearing and he raised an eyebrow at loki's muttering. Something catch his attention. "Why are you blue?"

"Huh?!" Loki gape at him and then his blue hands. "Darn. Dont freak out and punch me okey?" He remove his cowl. Which again break the waterproof spell.  
He look at bucky with flaming brilliant red eyes on a smurf-blue face. Loki decided to make a confession. He admitted that today he was in a phase almost similar to "heat" except what it does is make him more "kind" hence to save his reputation he is hiding under a cowl or whatever. He thinks this is a survivor's evolution adaptation by the war like jotunheim race or whatever. Also since he is more sensitive than usual the cold of the rain had transform him as well to his jotunn form.

Bucky scratch his hair and hand loki his beer.

Loki made a face but nevertheless took a sip. He decided to magically dry them and cast a spell that made them immune to the rain.

"Beautiful" he murmur as he look at the lights.

"No youre beautful."bucky murmur liking the alien beauty of loki.

"Youre an idiot barnes." Loki remark coldly but secretly pleased. also when bucky said it like that, he could picture suddenly what captain america describe back at the days when bucky was a chick magnet and is flirting.

"Heh." Bucky smirk like back in the '40s. If captain rogers could see it he could cry.

"Why do we have to share my shield thor?" Steve grumble as he and thor comically push each other out from underneath the shield. Earlier jarvis had inform them the whereabouts of their missing brunettes and now they decided to fetch them.


End file.
